


Diabolica Amatoribus

by NovaKnightX013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Death, Domestic Violence, Epic Battles, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, POV Female Character, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKnightX013/pseuds/NovaKnightX013
Summary: Kali Orias was once considered to be the next Archdemon of Pandemonium, However Nina Luxure Kali's greatest ally, friend, and lover betrayed her. Nina ran Kali through the back with her sword (Seduction) and left Kali for dead. Or so she thought, Kali awoke and is now on the hunt for her sour love. what will Kali do when she confronts Nina? Kill her? reconcile? who's to say, do you know what resides in the hearts of demons?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thes are the languages used and their translations used in the first chapter.  
> French  
> Cheri- Darling  
> Mon Cheri- Honey  
> Mon Tison Sexy- my sexy ember  
> A propos du temps que vous admettez mon tison sexy- About time you admit it my sexy ember  
> Et vous avez aussi le mien ma fleur de neige volé- And you also have stolen mine my snow flower  
> Oh, je suis impatient d'y être à bien des égards mon cheri-Oh I am looking forward to it in so many ways honey 
> 
> Indonesian  
> Mawar Saya- My rose  
> Karena mawar saya, Anda telah mencuri apa yang disebut hatiku- Because my rose, you have stolen what is called my heart  
> Jangan berpikir ini berarti Anda keluar dari hukuman setelah kami akhirnya kembali pulang mawar saya- Don't think this means your getting out of your punishment after we finally get back home my rose
> 
> Turkish  
> Ölme zamanı - Time to die  
> Aşk Zamanı- lovely time  
> Latin  
> Diabolica Amatoribus - Devilish lovers

Lightning cascaded down from the ominous skies of Pandemonium and struck the surface of the blood soaked battlefield. A battlefield littered with corpses twisted and mangled far beyond recognition. Screams of rage and fear ripped through the atmosphere far louder than the thunder that followed the lighting, dancing through the crimson skies. Kali looked up to the sky as she wiped the sweat from her brow and released a small breath. "Could've they at least provided me with a challenge?" Kali said as she yanked her sword out of her current fallen foe. "No that's my job Cheri." Said Nina as she decapitated the moron who dared to touch her new lace trail that hung so delectably from her pearl armor, flowing in the dance of the battle. Kali looked to Nina and snickered at her statement. It was like her lover to say such thing when it involved her, And as usual it was true. Most everything that Kali took on whether it be combat and strategy or the royal court itself she always conquered it, well all except Nina Luxure. Nina returned her lovers gaze and smiled sweetly. Her lips where a unique shade of pink that Kali has still yet to find to actually exist anywhere else in nature. "Well don't you agree Mon Cheri?" asked Nina. Kali snapped out of her daze and and smirked while rolling her eye quite dramatically so. "Hmm, Your just a pain of mine that I can't quite seem to get rid off is all." Nina giggled and shook her head at Kali's antics. "If you say so Cheri." Kali smirked and turned back towards the battlefield. Nina knew her to well, she had manged to wiggle her way into the personification of wrath, destruction, and fire's heart. Oh if Kali's mother could see her now she thought. The Bloody woman had only been trying to get Kali to pick herself out a Princess for more than half her existence. Well Kali still needed to actually make Nina her princess, however that is for another time. Kali calculated the battlefield. Her forces had already broke through the main gates of both the city and the castle of Xeppesh Desi. Kali smirked and looked at Nina "Well then Mawar Saya, shall we storm the castle together then? Or am I going to have to wait for you to finish powdering your nose again?" Nina's cheeks set ablaze turning a rather pretty shade of red on her snow pale skin Kali thought. "That was only once!" Nina shouted at her lover. Kali laughed and took off towards the castle entrance. "HEY! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME MON CHERI! I SHALL REMEMBER THIS! shouted Nina as she laughed and took off after Kali. Kali Launched a fireball at the doors of the castle and stormed into the main hall with Nina not to far behind. "Hmm you know Mon Cheri the view from back here isn't all that bad actually." Nina said as she licked her pink lips and giggled at the sound of disapproval Kali made. "I still don't know why I agreed to let you help me pick out the new design for my armor in the first place, I look like the damn courtesans from the red lotus because of you." Kali said a she rolled her eyes when Nina held her hand to her chest in false hurt and gasped. "How could you say such things to me Cheri? You know you like my taste, in more ways than one." It was Nina's turn to smirk and giggle at the beautiful shade of crimson coloring Kali's cheeks. "Just shut up and focus on our Mission Nina! I'll punish you later for this!" Kali shouted all flustered by her lovers remark. Nina laughed and Kali's Gaze soften, But it was short lived. one of the Desian's shadow hunters appeared behind Nina preparing to run her through with her blade. Kali grabbed Nina by the waist and yanked her into her hold out of the way just as the Desian's blade ripped through Kali's side just below the ribs. Nina gasped and grabbed onto Kali's shoulders and neck. "Kali, Mon Cheri!" Nina eyes started to tear up as she looked down at Kali's side with the Desian sword still through her. Kali glared at the Desian shadow hunter and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. The Desian shadow hunter struggled in Kali's grip flailing around like a fish out of water. Kali's crimson eyes started to glow as bright as hot embers. "Ölme zamanı." as Kali spoke these words the Desian shadow hunter was engulfed in Crimson flames that burned hotter that the pandemonium sun. the Desian scream in horrific pain as the flesh melted from her bones which turned to ash. Nina sniffled and gentle gripped the Desian's blade and looked Into Kali's Eyes. Kali gave Nina a nod and clenched her teeth. Nina sighed and yanked the sword from her lovers flesh. "UGH DAMMIT!" Kali let out a pained noise and gripped Nina's waist tighter as she yank the sword from her side. "I'm sorry Mon Cheri, but it must come out." Nina softly gazed at Kali and stroked her cheek. "See your already healing Mon Cheri, I wish I had the power like the Orias bloodline." Nina lightly grazed her fingers over the sealing wound on Kali's side. It was emitting a faint red light and steam was drifting from it. Nina smiled and look into Kali's eyes. "See I've always told you you were hot Mon Cheri." Nina giggled as Kali rolled her eye and smiled at her. "Mawar Saya do you every get tired of making corny jest, they are getting rather old?" Kali smirked as Nina mocked hurt ant gentle slapped her shoulder. "No not when I get such adorable reactions out of you  
Mon Tison Sexy." Kali laughed and took in their surroundings seeing if she could sense anymore enemies nearby. "Strange, I can't sense anyone near by. They're trying to evacuate the Desian royal family, Tch Pointless." Kali glanced at Nina who wore a rather solemn look on her beautiful porcelain face. "why?" Nina look into Kali's eyes with her crystal blue teary ones searching for an answer. Kali sighed and looked at Nina rather confused and distressed. Kali had never told Nina how she felt about her, well about them together. she had never told her she loved her. For Kali emotions such as love were strange and hard to grasp the concept of, and often she was the last to know if she felt said emotion. so being able to express it to Nina, well lets just say Kali would rather take on the entire Desian navy herself. Nina held Kali's gaze as her lower lip began to quiver and tears slowly started to spill over her long ebony eyelashes down her snow white skin. Kali sighed and steeled herself as she looked determined and wiped the tears from Nina's cheeks. Kali pulled Nina closer to her to where the bodies where pressed against one another and cupped her cheek. "Karena mawar saya, Anda telah mencuri apa yang disebut hatiku." Nina's eyes widen in shock and then softened as she reached out to stroke Kali's cheek down her neck and stopped to rest on the center of her chest just above her bosom. "A propos du temps que vous admettez mon tison sexy." Nina glanced up and giggled at Kali, whom in turn snickered at her lovers strange antics. Kali leaned forward and pressed her Crimson painted lips firmly yet gentle on Her beloved's Beautifully unnatural plush pink lips. Nina sighed into Kali's full plump lips and ran her fingers through Kali's long lustrous and quite wild chocolate locks. Kali smirked as they separated when she heard Nina's response. "Et vous avez aussi le mien ma fleur de neige volé." Kali smirked and leaned into Nina's neck and whispered to her as she ran her hand down Nina's back and stop to rest on her perfectly round heart shaped bottom. “Jangan berpikir ini berarti Anda keluar dari hukuman setelah kami akhirnya kembali pulang mawar saya.” Nina moaned against Kali's shoulder and yelped as Kali's gave her behind a swift smack. “Oh, je suis impatient d'y être à bien des égards mon cheri.” Kali laughed and let go of Nina and started to stride towards the Desian throne room. “Well then mawar saya shall we continue on with haste then and finish what we came here to do? Or would you rather I start your punishment here in the midst of battle?”Kali look back to Nina and smirked licking her Crimson painted lips as Nina giggled and winked at her. “Now Mon Cheri that would be delightful, However not very responsible for the General of The Nyhenanin Armed forces and future Archdemon of all of Pandemonium wouldn't you agree?” Nina smirked and sauntered over to where her Exotic lover stood watching her every move like the predator she very much was. Kali laughed and glanced towards the throne room. “You seem to love that new impending title of mine,seeing as it's all you've talked about since the royal court declared it to all of Pandemonium.” Kali smirked as Nina ran her fingers down the side of Kali's inner thigh. “And why not? You are far more than worthy for such a title, You are after all The only remaining pure blooded Orias left in all of Pandemonium and a great leader.” Nina looked up to kali through her ebony lashes. Kali smiled and tuck a stray lock of Nina's long pale gold hair behind her ear. “I'm pleased you think so, come let us hurry and be done here. I have to get you back to Asiux as soon as possible mawar saya.” Nina giggled and walked towards the throne room hall. “Then let us go Mon Cheri."


End file.
